gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom
The ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom is a commander type mobile suit in the anime series Gundam SEED Destiny. One unit is piloted by Yzak Joule. Technology & Combat Characteristics Slash ZAKU Phantom is the close combat configuration of the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom achieved through the use of the EX-K Slash Wizard Pack. In addition to the standard armaments of the ZAKU Phantom, the Slash ZAKU Phantom is armed with two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons as well as a MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe, which is possibly the strongest melee weapon available to the ZAKU Phantom. The Slash ZAKU Phantom is one of the lightest configuration of the ZAKU Phantom and this allows it to stay mobile during close combat. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two shoulder shields. ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :While other suits usually use beam sabers for close combat, the ZAKU Phantom instead uses a beam tomahawk which can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a physical shield, which is mounted on the shoulder. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two beam tomahawks as it has two shoulder shields. ;*Hand Grenade :The ZAKU series of mobile suits is equipped with four hand grenades, two mounted on each side skirt armor. The grenades are mid-range explosives that are used in the same manner as ordinary grenades. Though the ZAKU can only equip four grenades there are five models that can be equipped in various combinations. ;*MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon :Mounted on the Slash ZAKU Phantom's back are two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons. The Gatling beam cannons posses a very high rate of fire in exchange for weaker beams, and are mainly used for suppressive fire and for intercepting attacks. Unlike the beam rifle of the ZAKU Phantom, the Gatling beam cannons are directly powered by the suit's battery. ;*MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe :The primary close combat weapon of the Slash ZAKU Phantom, the MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe is like a pole-arm version of the beam tomahawk. The beam axe has a greater reach than the beam tomahawk and may even be greater than most beam sabers. The beam axe has two beam blades at the top and a metal scythe attached to the bottom. When not in use, the beam axe will retract and is stored on the back waist point. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU Phantom is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's CAT1-X Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to each shield mounted on the suit's shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wizard Packs Hardpoints ;*EX-K Slash Wizard History One Slash ZAKU Phantom known to be in used was in the possession of ZAFT commander and ace pilot Yzak Joule, a veteran on the First Alliance-PLANT War. In October, CE 73, Yzak used his custom colored Slash ZAKU Phantom during the "Break the World" incident, when he was fighting rogue Coordinators that were trying to throw the remains of the destroyed PLANT Junius Seven on Earth. During this battle, Yzak was able to destroy several of the ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II mobile suits used by the renegades, as well as disable the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam and ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam used by the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain unit with relative ease. When the Second Alliance-PLANT War was declared by the Earth Alliance, they quickly launched an attack on the PLANT homeland, during which Yzak again sortied in his Slash ZAKU Phantom to fight against the enemy. With the Slash Zaku Phantom, he tried to stop the nuclear attack on Aprilius One with his suit but failed to hit any missile at all. Fortunately all of them were destroyed by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder. During the last weeks of the war, Yzak eventually switched to a new and more advanced ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited. Gallery zgmf-1001k-ma-mr.jpg|MA-MR Falx G7 Beam Axe zgmf-1001k-mmi-m826.jpg|MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon Slash Zaku.png Yzak and Slash Zaku.png Slash Zaku Phantom Wallpaper.jpg|PlaJapan Slash Zaku Phantom Advertisement slashdearka.jpg|Dearka Elsman Custom slashheine.jpg|Heine Westenfluss Custom slashrey.jpg|Rey Za Burrel Custom slashstandard.jpg|Standard Production Colors MSGSD-Blaze + Slash ZAKU Phantoms.png MSGSD-Slash ZAKU Phantom.png Slash ZAKU Phantom vs Chaos Gundam.png|Slash ZAKU Phantom vs Chaos Gundam Slash ZAKU Phantom vs GINN HMT2.png|Slash ZAKU Phantom vs GINN High Mobility Type II Slash ZAKU Phantom 01.jpg Slash ZAKU Phantom 01.png Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 01.jpg Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 02.jpg SlashZakuPhantomYzakBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomReyBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomHeineBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomDearkaBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Slash ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Joule Custom).png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla SlashZakuPhantom1to144.jpg|1/144 "ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom Yzak Joule Colors" (2005): box art Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-1001k-YzakJoule_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Joule Custom)" (2005): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom on MAHQ.net